Shorts
by JamesDiamond
Summary: From sadness, randomness, anger and anything else in bertween your'll find in this series of shorts. So if you scrolling past, have a nice day but if you clicking to read even a chapter. Then I thank you and do hope you will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey guys, girls and anyone else that click's on this before you read a few chapters I just want to say a few things.

These are just a few short's that I wrote age's ago and would of been left alone on my Mac for entirety but I've decided to post them. Wither it be people do or don't read them I decided they would be better here then forgotten about.

So number one I might not update regularly, unless you would like me to.

Secondly they don't really follow a timeline and some are left open.

Still if you like any of them and would like to see a full arc or story done on them. Then just ask and I'll be happy to do them.

Thirdly a huge warning I wrote these short when I was just starting out in writing fanfictions. So they might not be of an high quality. Also some have swearing and death in them.

Lastly simply enjoy and fell free to leave messages or reviews.


	2. The lucky lady

"The Lucky Lady" 

**Log: 1**

Date - the 7th of December 1941, my name is USS Annie an escort carrier for the United States of America or the U.S.A for short and today I start my career in the war protecting convoys. I hope it starts soon it fells stiff just sitting here.

Now as for my class of ship it is a smaller aircraft carrier with fewer planes and I am less armed and armored, but the up side is that we are cheap and quick to build and with how this war is going and the lack of supplest at home and the ones that need to cross the sea, that is where our advantage lies.

Lastly my AI model, is simple a sailor's outfit with a withe top and pants and both with blue out linings, a dark blue small cape on my back with inner white out lining's. My sisters and I all wear the same, but I have brown eyes and short black hair.

 **Log: 2**

My first mission! and ow how good it felt to be sailing with the rest of my sisters!

Owww excuse me am just so excited to go out after being docked while they were finishing my build. I mean it felt so good to have a long stretch and to operated, the seas water was calming and there was no bad weather ether! it …. was …. just …. perfect.

Anyways the mission went without problem, we encountered no enemies on both of the trips and none of the merchants or naval ships were sinked.

 **Log: 3**

I have completed six missions as of today and it has apparently earned me a "nickname" called the "Lucky Lady" I can't understand why they have gave me such a name, it is our job to go out and escort the merchants we were built for it after all

On a sadder note some of my sisters have sinked, by U - boat attacks while they were on their missions. My friends old and new have said their condolences and say to "Keep my chin up", another human saying. Still most of us will survive and some will skin, this is war time after all.

 **Log: 4**

This entree will be short. Most of my friends have been sinked …. including some of my newer ones.

I have now completed twelve missions to day, made this is why my nickname works.

 **Log: 5**

Fifteen missions' now I should celebrate but the younger carriers have been coming to me for advice on how I have survived this long, I tell them but …. most of them will sink before this war end's or on their first few missions.

I can't stop thinking of all of my friends at the bottom of the ocean when I talk to them about my secrets to surviving, still those that survive at the end of the war will have some rest in peace time right?

We must have proven our use by then, (next is a scribbled-out piece of writing… beforehand it said)

but then why make so many of us?

 **Log: 6**

My best friend has died …. I really liked her, we laughed, played, and talk about all sort of things.

She survived four missions before sh se she was sinked, saying I will soon have a nickname like yours.

Everyone I knew from the start of this war has also sinked and the ships I meet after, am scared to make friends with anyone since they could all sink the next day.

And yet they continue to produce hundreds of us …. our advantage is also a curse.

 **Log: 7**

(the hand writing is shaky, with some tears staining the page)

Were dead… were all dead. When I came home from my eighteen mission I overheard what would be our fates, when this blasted war is over.

We will be scraped … cut up …. because we were just a stop gap, a quick fix to the lack of proper aircraft carries available to escort the convoy's. We have given sooooo much, sooooo many of us have been sinked and at the end of this the last off us are going to be scraped!

(more tears stain the page)

Because were not as powerful, because we just a quick fix and after everything our class! that has been given so little has tried to do in this war, protecting the escorts, getting supplies though, heck! our sacrifice at the battle of Samar, when one of us fought like a warrior despite our class limitations and after that were just scrap metal when this is all over!

I I… (The last of the writing trills off before it makes another word, the bottom of the page is saturated in tears)

 **Log: 8**

It has been many days since I last wrote in this log, I have now done twenty-one missions, I am practically a celebrity, they say I will be one of the ships to survive this war …. in truth I don't want too …. I want to be with my sisters and friends, the ones that brought a smile on my face, I want to laugh and talk about the day's events again with USS Cape Bay, my best friend.

I don't want to wake up every day and see old faces that could survive the war and then just be scraped or the new faces that think this is all a big adventure and that when it's over there going to be heroes, only to be sinked too quick or have to face the same fate as the rest of us when it's over.

 **Log: 9**

This might be my last log for a while, after what has happened the past couple of days I just need to think over all of this, before I lose my self.

— **Out On The Oceans Of Earth—**

USS Annie's twenty fourth mission, it was a normal day clear sky and clam oceans as she was steaming forward, planes landing and taking off looking for any signs of a U - boat.

Annie herself was sitting at the roof of her control center soaking up the rays of the day, slowly relaxing letting her worries dissipate a bit.

They were only 20km from the coast of Ireland soon they would be in the most dangerous part of the trip, the British channel but unfortunately for her she was not to make it that far. A lone U - boat returning to base saw the convoy and decide it would get in one more kill before retiring to port and the USS Annie was the closest ship to it.

Only a few moments latter a siren went off "Werrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrn!"

'A U - boat, turn hard to star port to avoid its torpedo and alert … ARRRRRRR' Annie was cut off as a large amount of pain erupted from her right side, the torpedo had found it's mark leaving a large hole in her hull.

'Shit' She cursed at her situation as sailors jump to life boats to escape the sinking ship while she jumped down to her deck and just stood there.

Tear filled her eyes as she stood, she could have made a ran for a life boat as well, but even the "Lucky Lady" has had her time.

As it slowly sinked beneath the surface Annie simply sinked with it a smile on her face as she spread her body out. The site that meet her at the bottom was a normally horrifying one, thousands of her class lay sinked in one giant grave yard and their AI models stood nearby as another ship was added to the collection.

But in truth Annie was at peace, either way her fate was to die and at most she could choose how it was going to happen, so she chose to be with her sisters in an underwater grave yard at peace.

As she touched down a group formed around her, these were the first ships she saw, the first ships she was friends with, the first of her class welcoming their sister into their arms and in the front was a ship that wasn't first of the class or first ship she meet but instead was her best friend as she hugged back.

Her last whisper in a happy and content tone was 'Sister's, friends, family am here, untied with you all again'

—

 **THE END**


	3. Ghost ship

"Ghost ship"

—

It was a harsh stormy night in the Pacific Ocean, Rain was coming down hard and fast as if the flood gates of haven had opened up. Thunder roared as it danced across the sky and the waves were just as large as the tanker tossing from side to side. The crew was lucky it wasn't full, or the added weight of the sloshing liquid would have sent it over.

Up on the bridge the captain and a few of the crew peered out into the inky darkness of the storm, monitoring for any surprises but for now only one thought was on his mind.

'Christ to the lord above, when is he going to end this storm!' sweared the captain definitely hating the weather.

As he thought about home away from this rolling hell one of the sailors suddenly pick an unusual transmission. It was static mixed in with a low rumble as if it was the sounds of the waves crashing against a ship and words? they were faint but possible.

After a while the confused sailor called the captain over to listen to this weird transmission.

'Sir, you should hear this, the radio may be malfunctioning or we're picking up some weird transmission'.

'Mmm' went the captain in interest and anything really to distract from the raging storm outside.

'I picked up this transition some time ago and at first though it was just white noise mixed in with the storm but after a while listening I think I hear some faint words' explained the puzzled sailor as he continued to listen to the transition.

'Can you make out anything at all' asked the captain, he had never heard of any encounter like this. Storms could rake havoc with radio's but normally you still could make out the basics of a message.

At this time most of the crew up in the bridge that didn't have current roles to play and were only there for a view of the storm had assembled around the two talking men becoming interested in this situation.

'No sir its faint and a few words at most but nothing I can fully make out' he answered back.

The two then started to talk about what to do, ether act on it as a message from a ship not getting though or discard it as the storm mixing in with the white noise of the radio.

But as a decision was nearly reached the radio was permeated with a new sound. It was like singing in a low and hollow in tone and words trailing off.

'The waves …. crash … upon me, threatening …. to sink me …'

'What the bloody hell!' exclaimed the captain hearing this …. voice?

The rest of the crew was a mixture of shock, weird out and spoked, the worst of them all was the radio operator himself, as he listened to the hunting singing.

'Ummmm…. I I …. I can't explain this sir, there has to be another ship nearby to be picking up a transition in this bad of a storm' explained the radio operator as he regained the ability to talk, but the hunting singing was still going in his ears.

'Soo, I pray … to the god of the sea … if I go underrrrr …. may I rest in peace …. on the ocean floor' the voice went on.

'Check the ruby sonar, there has to be another ship nearby' ordered the captain in a high tone, wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery.

'The storm has muddle it up a bit sir, but it is picking up a signal ruffly 3 miles out and closing in at medium speed' replied a female sailor checking the radar.

'Give me updates as it gets closer, while all crew on this bridge keep an eye out and the rest of you get ready to help any of the ship's crew, this may turn out to be a emergency situation' ordered the captain.

Quickly after the radio operator listen intently, trying to pick out anything new from the ghostly singing. The sonar operator kept a close eye on her equipment as the two dots representing the ships came closer. The rest of the crew beneath deck ran around, frantically waking up others, gathering equipment and making room for the possible incoming crew.

'2 and a half mile out' she read out, nothing but the storm.

'2 miles out' she called out again' a faint glow appeared on the horizon, rising the eyes brows of those that saw it.

'1 and a half miles out' Now the glow was easy to see and in the middle of that glow was the outline of an small ship. This confused or shocked many.

'1 mile out' by this time her eyes were also on the emerging ship, her and many of the crew were now shocked and creeped out by the silhouette. It was now close enough to tell the glow was coming from designs along the hull.

'A half mile out' was the last read out, they could all tell that the ship was now going to pass right by them but now scared them most was they could see no crew.

Where the hell were they?

Zero miles out 'ow my god' was the only thing said in the bridge as they started at the passing ship.

It was an old fashion war ship, the middle filled with towers and structures where it would be commended, large and small ship guns, mounted on the front and back.

But that wasn't the only thing keep them quiet the ship was small it should of sinked in this storm, but as towering waves went over it time again and again, it somehow stayed afloat just drifting.

They couldn't see the crew, even with the unearthly glow giving them plenty of light, only one live was seen, a girl ruffly in her teens standing on the bridge, doing what looked like to be singing?

"That's her voice" thought the radio operator, inside the bridge many thoughts were bouncing around and being whispered.

"Where's the crew" or "Why is that even here'.

Mean while two members of the crew from inside had brave the storm by going outside expecting to be pulling up people, but instead they were wide jawed and could only but stared.

'Is that even real' one asked.

'Has to be, it's right there' he then looked up to the passing bridge

'Hey lady can you hear us!' he shouted at the top of his lungs, but she didn't look down.

Eventually the ghost ships's bridge started to pass the tankers bridge. All of the crew attempted to get her attention, while the captain just stared wide eyed at the experience.

She did slowly turn her head though just as she her bridge fully passed and looked right into the captain's eye. As they locked her silver, dead eye's give shivers down his spine.

The rest of the ship slowly passed, with her voice trailing out on the radio.

'For the waves…. intent on … bringing me down …. will try and tryyyy …. but a ship such as our's … is master of the waves' trailed off the last note before only the storm and white noise could be heard and slowly after that the ship and its glow as well.

After this encounter the bridge was deadly silent, many people think that in a modern century of science, some how they have just seen a ghost ship

After a while the captain broke the knife edge's silence 'Men, women back to your station's we still got a port to get back too' he ordered the crew.

(And luckily its away from what ever that was!) he thought to himself.

'Urrrrrrr aye sir' they all replied, while the two crew that was up on the deck went back down to tell the rest of their encounter.

As for the truth of their encounter well that is a story for another time.

—

 **THE END**


	4. The hidden voice

"The Hidden Voice"

You might have read the other side to this story (Ghost ship) and as such this it's continuing and ending. Reading this you shall see the other side of the story.

It was a harsh and stormy night in the Pacific Ocean, as the ocean and sky were controlled by the devil himself. Amongst all of this a U.K Light Cruiser class warship was rolling amongst the waves her name was "Thames", who was meant to be on a petrol mission looking out for any ship in destress in the storm, but her mind was wondering to other matters.

She had long black hair that went down to her shoulder's and her eyes were dark blue. She was wearing a light blue skirt that stopped above her knees and wore black stockings. Her top was white with short sleeves and on the right shoulder was a U.K flag.

(Mmmmmm I could do it now…. I mean no one's around) she thought as her eyes dart around to inky blackness and her electronic ears reached out for any S.O.S signal's.

'Ieee I se-set sail up-p-pon the w wavessss' She tried to sing out. Shakily and unsettling as her voice was off tune, nervous and cracked making it sound like she never sang before.

"Sigh" (I just can't sing when am nervous, why do I have to be like this) she thought sadly. Upset with herself for her inability to sing when ever there was, or she thought people could be listening.

Building up some courage she started to sing again, this time trying to focus on her singing and blocking out the storm, only just barley listening to her radio.

'I set…. sail… upon the waves' her voice was now strong and smooth, it was similar to a heavenly voice, without imperfections and a bit echoing.

'Though the storm'

She was relaxing slowly forgetting her surroundings as she enjoyed her favorite hobby.

'The waves …. crash … upon me, threatening …. to sink me …'

Her eyes were fully closed and completely stopped paying attention her surroundings in a trance like state.

Her systems turned off and her radio was now picking up her singing. The ship was being to drift and roll with the waves. As this was happening she failed to notice the tanker which was 3 miles out and closing at a medium pace.

'Soo I pray … to the god of the sea … if I go underrrrr …. may I rest in peace …. on the ocean floor' she kept on singing with a smile on her face.

The tanker slowly closed in and the crew on it was more and more confused and scared with each passing second as they got no answers to what they were seeing.

'As the water …. rises around meeee, waves angry and roaring… will they surround me and become my new hommme' Happiness filled her being as she singed strong and confident.

The tanker got closer and her voice but some of it lost between the radios from storm interference brought chills to the sailor's abroad that ship.

She started to pass the tanker as her radio crackled with the tanker attempting to contact her.

'Huuuuuh?' Thames went startled bringing her out of the trance, only now noticing what was going on.

(Nooooooo! command is going to kill me, if they hear about this laps of concentration) she thought as she looked at the passing tanker, turning her head slowly to inspect it.

(Wh what! THERE ARE PEOPLE WATCHING ME!) She panicked as her eyes felled upon the bridge and the crew that was trying to get her attention.

(SHIT! SHIT! what should I do, windows down OR DIVE DOWN!) her mind raced as she began to have a panic attack, felling the stares of the sailors dining into her.

But she soon remembered some training a friend that loved her sing voice had taught her, when she was singing in front of people.

('no no I need to stay calm just don't say anything, head to front, stay calm, deep, slow breath's)

'and sing'

'For the waves…. intent on … bringing me down …. will try and tryyyy …. but a ship such as our's … is master of the waves' she singed the last verse of her song as her ship past the tanker, full of conference and smooth as silk, the voice of an angel.

As soon as she finished her checks turned red and began to burn up as she dropped on to the floor on her knee's.

'I. I… I need a rest' she stuttered as her ship systems came back online and she begin to patrol the waters once again, after she got over the nervous embarrassment first.

—

 **THE END**

Full song:

I set sail

Upon the waves

Though the storm

The waves

Crash

Upon me, threatening

To sink me

Soo I pray

To the god of the sea

If I go underrrr

May I rest in peace

On the ocean floor

As the water

Rises around meeee, waves angry and roaring

Will they surround me and become my new hommme

For the waves

Intent on

Bringing me down

Will try and tryyyy

But a ship such as our's

Is master of the waves

—


	5. DJ Wave

**D.J wave**

—

It was mid night in new Tokyo while the old one rested beneath the waves. Even at this time the mountain city was light up like a Christmas tree with people filling the sidewalks, roads and public transport systems as they went about their nightly business.

While in another part of the city was a fire craft carrier as it was moored in a old harbour. That was making some noises that a certain fog ship commander would be upset at but for now let's go to another scene. A male teen in his rebellious stage of life slowly walking towards the ship, but not what you would think for.

 **IROTO POV**

'That should be the place but why on earth is it!' was his only thought as he walked to the club. My friend told me about a temporary club that opened up among the old dark warehouses.

Now for looks I have black hair and brown eye's and am currently wearing long black pants with a silver belt that has has a skull belt buckle. A white top with my favourite D.J Echo in a glow in the dark yellow print. Over that I have a back jacket with more yellow glow in the dark prints in the shape of arcing electricity.

'Now on to the club hopefully it will be rocking, I mean for one I did have to even get here with out being caught by the police' Iroto said out loud to him self.

(I think this place is restricted and Echo put out a new song!) he then adds, clearly not wanting to be here.

After walking though, the maze of warehouse and shipping containers, a faint rumble was heard off in the distance.

'Finally found …. it!' he briefly paused as he looked up at where the club was held. An aircraft carrier with the military markings of the fog fleet. Music was faintly coming from the ships interior along with multi colour lights.

'You got to be kidding me!' I shouted in shock and stared wide eye at the ship.

'Who on earth would allow this!' came next as he thought why a functioning military fog ship would be a club.

After that thought I looked around at my soundings.

'Well its out here for the police or in there' I reasoned.

With this thought he moved towards the ship. Rather to take his chances inside the ship then with his parents if the police found him.

Soon he was at a set of metal steps leading to a bulky exterior door but there was no one there and the door it self was locked.

(Knock then) was my solution

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

For a few seconds nothing happened but then the door suddenly opens up and when it did the full force of the music hit him. 

The music was loud and felt like it was going right though you. After standing in the door way for a while Iroto headed in and what he saw made him rethink about this night being a waste.

The entire inside of the was gutted, so instead off equipment, planes and even several walls or floors. It was opened with a large stage in the back, on either side of that stage were speakers so big they nearly took up all of the room.

In the middle of them was high-tech and personalised D.J equipment with the D.J her self manipulating it and dancing to the beat.

'Damm!' Iroto quietly said under his breath.

The D.J her self was gorgeous and not in the sense that she had huge boobs spilling out of her top or that she was attempting to show as much skin as possible.

Instead she had long brown hair that was split into twin tails stopping before her but. She wore knee length black shorts, that were slightly tight but not clinging to her skin. On the shorts were light blue, glowing wave's and on her right hip was a deep blue glow ring that was bouncing along with her dancing.

Her top went down to cover most off her stomach showing only a thin line off skin, it was also sleeveless and covered her boobs entirely. Printed on the front going diagonally was light blue glowing writing saying "D.J Wave".

She was dancing along to the music hands and hair going every were as she simply enjoyed her self. Showing a lot more energy then D.J Echo would and the music, it was nothing he ever heard or felt before.

It went right though to his bones and was loud enough that you couldn't escaped it but soft enough that it didn't kill your ear drums. It was the type off music that made you want to get up and dance to just forget about the night.

This spaced him out long enough that his friend caught him off guard when he graded his shoulder.

'Hey Iroto! Good to see you made it' Sashi commented at his friend's appearance.

'Yerrr, I wasn't so sure but am liking it all ready' he replied back as the atmosphere of the club pulled him in.

Soon they were off partying the night away but every few minuets or so Iroto would sneak a glance back at the D.J.

(This night might go better than I thought) Sashi thought as he realized that his friend was forming a crush.

 **D.J WAVE POV**

D.J wave or as she was known in the fleet as "Aircraft carrier Kaga of the Japanese fleet" or Kaga to her friends was enjoying her time being D.J Wave inside off her own carrier.

This was her favourite hoodie and she absolutely loved it, with her music and cloths representing that. Even though one of the much older and stricter ships of the fleet.

"cough" "Zuikaku" "cough"

Would say she was a lazy, trouble maker and unrefined of the traditional Japanese ways. But she didn't let that bother her, Zuikaku was strict and stuck up anyways.

Though Zuikaku could beat her and may other ships of the fleet senseless, that …... made her a very scary women.

So instead she danced and simply enjoyed the music, anyways she spotted a cute boy with a yellow glow in the dark D.J Echo in the crowd.

(That simply wouldn't do! I'll have to change that before this night ends) was her only thought for the rest of the night.

 **Third person pov**

It was near midnight before people started to leave, except for the drunks that were passed out on the ship's deck.

(They would find themselves soaked and on the pier in a pile morning come) and all night Iroto despite being surrounded by hot, barely clothed and drunk girls never danced or took notice of them.

For example, near the start of the night while he was talking with Sashi, two hot, sexy girls with most of their skin showing came by and asked for a dance but.

'Hey boys!, want to party?' asked a brunette that was in short shorts and a tank top.

'We would love to, right! Iroto' Sashi elbowed his friend, who didn't look very excited.

(for obvious reasons though)

'Urrrrr yer yer' he half mindedly replied, not fully paying attention to what was happening.

This also showed when he tried to dance with the blonde partner of the brunette. He would step on her feet, be half a world away and she noticed his glances at the D.J.

Eventually she decided there were plenty of other men in the club and soon left with her friend.

Though the brunette or as Sashi learnt later "Saki", gave him her phone number.

Sashi was quite happy for the rest of the night and for Iroto. No matter how sexy or drunk any of the girls that came up to him, he had only eyes for the D.J that night.

Anyways back to the present as they both started to walk out from the ship and away.

'Soooooo you're going to come to more of these?' asked Sashi

Iroto looked to his friend and then back to the ship and replied.

"I think I will' while thinking of a certain D.J.

They soon walked into the night, meanwhile a figure sat atop the ships deck, still in her D.J attire. She smiled as she watched the boy in yellow walk into the night.

(I'll see you soon) she thought, as she started to pile up the drunks on the harbor pier. Soaking them with water, all the while a grin on her face.

After this night Iroto went to more and more D.J Wave concerts and changed his old echo top for a Wave one. He quickly became her new favorite, biggest fan and secret crush.

Meanwhile she would look out for him in every gig and become happier, when she would see him in the crowed. This lead to them meeting and becoming friends, after a while that turned into something more.

But that's a story for another day.

—

 **THEN END**


	6. The start of healing

**WARNING: This short has mention of torture and a gruesome detail in it!**

"The start of healing (Bismarck)"

—

It was midnight in an old looking bar in Berlin - Germany that had seen better days. Few people were in with some small chatter, but it was quite for the most part. A lone girl sat at the main bar and was on to her eight drink of the night.

The girl in question was not your normal woman. As a few customers had learnt the hard way, leaving with broken jaws and noses. She was incredibly strong with the body to prove it.

She wore long black pants with a red line going up the side's and a white tank top

with a open black jacket that had red highlights. She had long ruff unkept black hair with a military cap over it, lastly she has deep red eyes.

Her name was Bismarck, a sentient super battle ship or as she was known by the fleet "Battleship class commander of the German fleet" or the "Battleship commander G.F" shortened, but her friends and most colleges just called her by name.

"Arrrrrr' Bismarck sighed careless and sadly as she drunk down her ninth drink of the night. It burned the back of her throat as it passed down. Soon it was going through her system swamping her mind with more fog.

'BANG! Clank!' went her head as she rested it against the counter top, with the empty glass's clinking together. She shot a lazy eye up to the calendar, on it was marked May 27.

'Thunk' as her head dropped again, 91 … 91 years ago in the 2 World War as the humans called it, her counterpart sinked after only being created a year before hand.

That may of not exactly of been her and she hasn't lived for 91 years but as for all of the ships she could retain some memories of her counterpart, like at some point she was part of that ship.

From lunching off and feeling at ease as sea water touched her hull for the first time.

To steaming away at cheers of a crowd calling her a floating fortress.

Her first kill, watching as the burning enemy sank beneath the waves the screams of sailor's begging for help. It felt soooo good to do what she had been made for.

The first doubts as the enemy crippled her steering and thoughts of if she couldn't make it back to port.

And then lastly pain.

Imageable pain as she was ripped apart shell by shell, gashes long and extenuating as she was slowly destroyed. At that point she wasn't a mightily battle ship but … a kid, a young kid that wasn't even a year old being tortured and slowly ripped limb from limb.

She wished she could have screamed, begged, anything for to make them stop but no all she could do was cry and scream in silence as she slowly died.

As the memories came over she shed a tear, as she remembered all of the pain from that night. Sometimes memories from their human counter parts weren't all good, most were bearable but there were some that …. were better just to be forgotten.

'God! look at me all those years gone by and I still can't get over these memories' she said out loud to her self, voice sad and muffled by the drinks.

Then saying more quietly to her self 'They even aren't technically mine'.

'Tirpitz and the wolf pack have all helped me but… those memories'

'Urggg' she roared, holding her head as a slight migraine from the alcohol mixed with a flash of the past.

'Why does it still hunt me so badly?' she questioned.

In truth she did know, as to have that all happen at such a young age would traumatise anyone, but she thought she had learned how to get past it ages ago. She was a commander in the fleet now and as such had too many responsibility's to simply shut down on this day each year.

'Errrrrrge' she grunted while complimenting on getting another drink but.

'No!' she replied to that thought a touch loud. 'They all have been helping me get better for so long I can't just drink myself away like this!'

'SLAM' went a couple of Euro's to pay for the drinks and she begin to walk out.

As she did a drunk decide that he could "attract" her with his stinking breath and inability to walk in a straight line …. yerrrr this is going to go so "great" for the guy.

'Hey babe why don't me and you spend some time together' he said as best he could, but the words slurred on his tongue as his he went to sling his arm over Bismarck's shoulder.

'No! go and find a floor to lie on instead' she replied in a strong, serious tone almost unaffected by the alcohol and continuing to walk out.

'Ow come on, don't be so hard' he replied, not understanding the cold shoulder. He then made the last mistake of his night as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

'I SAID NOOOOOOOOO!' Bismarck roared as she used her inhuman strength to flip him over her shoulder and then launch him smashing him into a table and wall.

'ARRRRRRR!, SMASH' this promptly knocked him out cold for the rest of the night, much to the shock to the rest of the onlookers, expect for the ones that recognised her.

'Yeshh some of them just don't listen, that was … the fifth tonight' Was her last words as she walked into the night.

It would be hard and long to get over the memories, but this was a start.

—

 **THE END**


	7. Nightmares

'' **WARNING: This short has mention of torture and a lot of gruesome detail in it!**

"Nightmares"

—

"Thump" "Thump" "Thump"

Guns large, ones at that were firing began to fill a womens hearing.

'Where are they …. and, where are I?' Bismarck questioned as she slowly started to gain her vision.

She was on a ship? A large battle ship that was covered in a haze of mist but just pecking out of it she saw two large guns that towered over her and the front of the bridge. It was amerisant of the ships afloat during WW 2.

(This deck, this ship it fells familiar) she pondered as she kneed down to touch the wooden deck of the ship.

'Will best bet take a look at what flag she's flying and find any crew' Bismarck concluded hopping to find any indentation off who or what nation owned the ship.

(Or what mental model is in control) she added on pondering. If there was a mental model in control why hadn't she came down to meet her yet, but it could explain why it felt familiar.

Soon she used her hexongal projections to slowly climb up keeping a look out for any life though the mist.

"Crash!" Went the sounds of waves as the ship speed though the waters

(Dam this ship creepy) was her only thought as she went up. The ship was completely silence. No engine or crew noise except the sound of gun's in the distant and the sound of wave's hitting the hall.

'Hey anyone there!' Bismarck called out as she was at bridge level. There was no one in it just the computer's, Sat equipment and other electrical devices you would find in any ship that a human crew would need.

But there were all very old and very basic devices that would be found on ships in the 1930's.

It only added to her nervousness, no sign off human or mental model activity. Just the silence and natural sound's off the ship steaming fourth.

'Okay let's see if I can at least find what country you're from' Bismarck said to her self with a hand on her hip and one on her head.

She turned around and began to project tiles up to the very top off the ship, but as she did a chill went up her spine.

She quickly wiped her head back to the bridge but revealing nothing.

(Dam this is getting to me) She thought as she started to once again ascend.

All the while she missed a figured that looked very familiar, but covering her body was gashes and her eye's. They they weren't natural, they were far beyond that.

Mean while Bismarck had soon reached the top and found the flag completely covered by mist making it impossible to see/ This made her have to get practically right next to it.

'Stupid ruddy fog' she muddle to herself as she got close but she could not bear to believe what she saw.

'Huh… hu hu!' her voice trembled as her eyes went wide, she soon slowly walked back as her voice started to fill with fear.

'No …. no … no no no no, i-t it can't be!' in front of her, flapping in the wind was the flag of the german reich. The same regime she had spent years trying to forget and her death because of it.

She was filled with fear as the mist now lifted, unable to move what she saw next chilled her to her bone. She was standing atop off her ship, the original Bismarck that sailed in WW 2.

'No! I can't be here!' she shouted. Stepping back, she let her body fall of her protections and on to her own deck.

Falling down on her knee's she was trying to understand how she could be back here.

'Thrack' that was a new sound not a gun or not a wave but a body landing on metal. It made her head shot up in response as strains of sweat covered it.

Standing in front off her on the first main gun was her self. Not a mirror image though as her clone weared the same garments worn by WW 2 Nazi sailors and a Nazi wrist band on her right arm.

But that was not what gave this Bismarck clone a demonic appeal. Her cloths were ripped and showed gashes, some small, some big but all were made out of and dripping a black sludge. While her eye's they were nothing but a black void staring into her sole.

'St stay away!' the original shouted as she attempted to stand and make a run for it.

Her clone raised her hand and made the ships deck turn into hundreds of strings that quickly warped around the original forcing her to knee's and onto the deck unable to move.

'Go away!' the original shouted once again with her eyes forced shut and tears flooding out as horrid memories off her short past came flooding into her head.

'I can't' the clone simply replied back in a distorted version of the original's voice.

She bended down to her struggling, crying self and put a hand on her chin to force the original face to look at her's.

'I am you, and you are me, I am the memories you have tried to push away' she counted on with some sort of enjoyment in her eyes.

'But you can't keep me down for ever, I am a part of you. I am a part that makes up you. You Just Can Not FORGET ABOUT ME!' she roared at herself. The new identity that was trying to forget about her.

"Thump" "Thump" "Thump"

More canon fire but it was closer and louder than before.

'So, until you remember that I'll make sure you can't forget it' was her last words as she then jumped with inhuman strength to her second main gun to enjoy the show.

After her original had stoped and struggling and tried to make herself think this wasn't real. Eventually the original Bismarck eventually opened her eyes. She wished she keep them close as they went wide to see what came out of the fog, with canons blazing.

It was two British heavy cruisers, opening up as of their canons were now firing upon her.

(No no please not this hell again, I I don't … I can't Relive The PAIN!) she shouted out in her head as these were the last pain free moment off her life.

The first shells rained down upon the ship detonating and destroying structure's, spraying hot metal every were.

'ARRRRRRRRRRRRR!' she started to constantly shout as she felt the pain off the explosion every time a shell detonated against the ship. All the while struggling in her restraints.

'ARRRRR!'

'ARRRRRR!' all the mean while her clone watched with glee from the top off the second front main gun with a wide grin on her face.

(You can never forget this, no matter how hard you try) was her only thought as she enjoyed hearing her originals screams off pain.

'ARRRRR' went Bismarck and 'BANG" "TUMP" "ROAR" went the canons. Slowly cuts and gashes started to appear on her body that were oozing out red blood and staining the deck as she struggled in her restrains.

"ARRRRR"

"P P ARRR PLEASE ARR STOP, STOP IT! ARRRRRRR' she begged out in-between inhumane screams of pain to her attackers, but they did not listen.

'TRPIZ …. SISTERRR HELP ME!' she begged again for help, but it was cut off again from screams of pain.

Her screams and cry's off torture curried on for what felt like an entirety, near end of it she had given up and stopped struggling. Her voice was gone from screaming and her entire body now had deep gashes. Some almost threatening to split her in half along with a massive pool of her own blood surrounding her.

By this point the two ships had back off, but this wasn't in the end of the attacks but instead it was for the death blow.

Her clone came down and released her from her restraints. From which she simply flopped on the floor with her clone holding her chin to force them face to face again and said.

'This, the pain, the sorrow, the absolute helplessness is why you will never forget me or this memory. I hope this "little" show taught you that' the clone let go off her chin. Making the original head fall into the blood pool, her hair now the same colour as her blood.

"Sloosh" went the best way to kill a battle ship, torpedoes.

"BOOM!" went a tremendous explosion as it rocked her hull and "CRACK" "FUMP" went her left leg separating from her body, creating another explosion off pain for Bismarck. But her voice was to strain to scream so instead she screamed in silence like all those years ago as tears filled her eye's once more.

"Sloosh" went another and "BANG" as it hit head on with her hull and her left arm separated from her body as all the while her clone looks with down at her with amusement and glee.

'So, you done, no more screams to make music to my ears' her original didn't respond.

'Drat's I would off like to show to go on for a bit longer' she responded to herself.

'All well, guess it's time to end this' "CLICK" "Sloosh" and with that she singled the release of the last torpedo and disappeared into thin air, now bored with her original.

"BANG!" the largest explosion yet was made as the torpedo hit her port superstructure. The same spot were the last blow was hit.

As such the effect on her body was the worst yet, as her rib cage blew open with tips off bone showing. A giant hole was left were her heart used to be and she still felt every single bit off pain.

The ship was now slowly sinking beneath the waves as Bismarck's lifeless body followed.

Before she slipped into unconscious and as she stared at the Nazi naval flag. Barely whispering one last time as she sinked.

'Tirpitz'

And when she woke in the real world it tuned into an unholy scream 'TIRPITZ!' she shouted out for her sister. In response some one finally came as heavy foot steps raced down to her room.

'SIS! what's' wrong she was about to finish but as soon as she looked at her older sister it was obvious.

She was shaken and clenching on to the blankets. Her eyes were open wide as they started at her filled off feat. Her head and pillow was covered in sweat with traces of tears.

Instantly she jumped in to her arms and her sister clenched on to her like a life line that would disappear.

She had a nightmare where she relived in a sick and twisted way her slow and painful death at only a year old under the German reich. These nightmares had been getting worse every week now, it started with a few bad snips off her death. Until it turned into a full half-hour or so off rolling, sweating and shouting. To which when she woke up she would hold to to her like she was sand that would slip though her grasp. Along with the fact she would find it near impossible to fall back to sleep after woulds.

They had to do something, Bismarck had stared to drink heavily in attempts to get though nights with a full nightmare free sleep. Granted because of their species trait's heavy drinking cloud do nothing to them. Still her being reduced to such methods to get at least a half night sleep was worrying. What if it escalated and she started to more extreme measures to knock her self out cold for an entire night.

There was also a problem of this stopping her keeping her position as battleship class commander with in the navy, as she was the better fit for it in every way. From training newbies, strategising, paper work, fighting, no matter what Bismarck had the better brain to get it done with better results then she could ever do. This did make her happy and she didn't want the position anyway, too much paper work. But if this continued at this rate her sister would soon be stripped off that title and her job.

But that was for the morning for now as she soothed her sister into lying down and trying to sleep again, so she would get some before morning. Eventually it worked as she started to fall asleep still holding tight on to her.

Tirpitz soon followed but with her head swarming and going into overdrive in attempting to figure out a idea to help Bismarck finally put these demons behind her.

—

 **THE END**


End file.
